


Bedtime

by princessrorora



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, MORE BABIES, Sleeping Hook - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrorora/pseuds/princessrorora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian forgets an important step. Sequel to Baby Mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime

The house is silent. It's a rare occurrence.

Aurora leans back against the couch cushions, her small fingers smoothing over her rounded stomach.

Again. She had let him put her in this position again.

This time, she seemed to have more aches and pains than she had with Scarlet. She didn't want to do anything but lay on the couch and eat bowl after bowl of ice cream with Fruity Pebbles sprinkled on top.

It sure sounded delicious, but she wasn't about to get up and get one. Not when her pirate was the one who always fetched it for her. It was his fault she was in this predicament again anyways. Even when she reminded him of that, he would just give her that smile of his and fetch her whatever would make her happy.

She had nearly lost her mind with Scarlet. The girl always wanted Killian. Some moments she would let Aurora snuggle her and play with her and dress her up. But most days, she belonged to the pirate. She would cry and sob and call his name whenever he was gone for more than ten minutes. Because of this, he was never allowed to go very far. She loved her Papa, and was barely willing to share him with Aurora let alone the rest of the world.

Sometimes it drove Aurora crazy. Like now, for instance, at one in the morning.

She'd let Killian go out for the night with Jefferson. Because of his daughter's insistence and his wife's pregnancy, he belonged to them. He barely left the apartment anymore. So when Jefferson decided he needed a night out as well, Aurora had said yes to Killian's request. He had told her not to wait up for him, and she was fully willing to go straight to bed and sleep. But he had left out one step in his goodnight to their daughter, and therefore, Aurora wasn't allowed to sleep.

"Mama?" The small voice called from down the hall.

Aurora set her book aside and pressed her hands against the couch. She pushed herself up and waddled into the next room. "He'll be home soon, my love." Aurora murmured, guiding the small girl back to her bed. The soft light from her flowery lamp on the nightstand bathed the room in a pink glow. "Why don't you rest your eyes until he gets home?" She had tried the same tactic more than once that night, and each time she was met with pouty lips and sleepy, teary blue eyes.

Scarlet looked up through her thick black curls at her mother with an expression that was so very much her father's. Aurora almost rolled her eyes out of habit, but fought against it. "Maybe I could tell them to you? Papa told them to me too, you know." Aurora offered softly.

The little girl pursed her full lips and shrugged. "I know, Mama. I like hearing Papa's stories from him, though. It's not the same." She said gently, not wanting to offend her mother. Even though she was all Killian's, she still loved her mother. She would never intentionally want to hurt her feelings.

"I understand, sweetheart." Aurora smiled, and smoothed a hand over her round stomach. The baby kicked against her hand, and she winced. "Maybe you could talk to your brother." It was going to be a surprise, like Scarlet had been, but Aurora had a feeling it was a boy. Killian, on the other hand...

"Papa says it's going to be a girl." Scarlet murmurs, her small fingers splaying across Aurora's stomach.

"We'll see who's right." Aurora murmured, fighting back a yawn.

The front door suddenly opens and there's a sound of drunken singing filling the apartment. Aurora rolled her eyes and looked down at Scarlet. Her big blue eyes have widened, and she has a hopeful smile on her face. "I'll go get him. You stay in bed, my love." Aurora murmurs, kissing Scarlet's forehead.

Aurora pushed herself up to her feet, and groaned at the ache in her back.

"Tell him I'm mad at him." Scarlet murmurs, knowing that if Killian knew just how upset she was, he'd melt and soften immediately for her. The little girl was so showered with love from the pirate. Aurora smiles and glances over her shoulder.

"Oh trust me, he shall face my wrath."

Killian is stumbling around, trying to take his coat off as he sings an old pirate shanty at the top of his lungs. Aurora stands a good distance away, her hands resting on her hips as she waits for him to realize she's there. She watches him twirl around, and he sniggers as he trips over his foot and lands on the couch.

"Rora! Hello, my sweet Rorora!" He croons, his arm waving in the air. "Help your old pirate out, won't you?"

She stands rooted in her spot, waiting for him to read the expression on his face. By the smell of him, she can tell it'll take him a while. Bloody rumsoaked pirate.

"Ohhh love, you're not mad at me, are you? I didn't mean to stay out so late. I...I told you though, Rorora, to not wait up for me." He giggles and stands up clumsily. As he approaches her, Aurora presses her hands into his hips. "Ooh...feeling frisky tonight?" He asks, mistaking her touch for one of lust and not irritation. "I'd be happy to oblige..." He trails off, and his lips hover over hers as his warm hands slide over her body. The scent of rum on his lips forces her to pull away, and she lifts a hand to press into his chest and push him away.

"Your daughter is very upset." Aurora simply says.

Killian frowns. "Which one?" He touches her stomach and Aurora shoves his hands away.

"Don't start with me." She shoots him a glare and hooks her thumb down the hall. "You forgot."

"I said goodnight before I left!" He insists, tugging Aurora closer to him.

"Mmm... think harder." Aurora murmurs, thankful her belly stops him from pressing her up against him.

Killian grows pale, and suddenly he's sober. "Oh."

"She wanted me to make sure you knew that she's very upset with you."

Killian's lips pout slightly, and he hangs his head in shame. "I'm a bad papa."

"Nonsense." Aurora kisses his cheek. "She's waited up for you all this time. I think you'll soon be forgiven."

Aurora hears a slight shuffle over her shoulder and she taps Killian's chest gently. He lifts his head and looks over her shoulder. Scarlet has gotten out of bed and is hiding in the doorway, blue eyes peering around the doorway.

"Hello, little sparrow." He murmurs, stepping away from Aurora and clumsily kneeling on the floor. He holds his arms out and Scarlet comes running. She launches herself into his arms, and he holds her tight.

"You smell funny." She murmurs into his chest. She lifts her head and her small hands cup his face. She purses her lips in a way that Aurora does, and he can't help but smile. "Papa, your face is scratchy."

"I hope the princess is not too offended?" He asks gently, quirking his eyebrow.

She grins at him, and he kisses her cheek. "I was mad." She sighs. "But now, you're home."

"Indeed I am. Come on, I'll tuck you in. The right way. Now be a good girl and say goodnight to your mother. You've kept her up quite long enough." He lifts Scarlet up, and Aurora steadies him with a hand on his arm as he stands.

"Goodnight, Mama."

Aurora kisses Scarlet goodnight, and brushes her curls out of her face. "Goodnight, my love. Sleep tight."

"Goodnight, baby sister." Scarlet giggles, looking up with a bright grin for her father.

"You've brainwashed her." Aurora huffs.

"We could always find out, and then I'll be officially right." Killian grins.

"No! It has to be a surprise." Aurora presses her fingers into her forehead. "We've been over this a million times. I'm too tired for this."

Killian grins and catches Aurora by the hand before she can wander away. He kisses her firmly on the lips. Even when drunk, he's one wonderful kisser. Aurora is a little weak in the knees when he pulls away, and she blushes a little at the redness of her cheek. Scarlet rolls her eyes at her parents antics. At least she would never doubt how passionately in love her parents were. Aurora sends her two favorite people a little smile before she turns and waddles down the hall.

"Now, I suppose I must make it up to you, huh lass?" Killian lowers himself onto Scarlet's bed clumsily, and she climbs out of his arms as he wobbles.

"Mmhm." She pulls her quilts over her lap and folds her hands together as she waits patiently.

"Where did I leave off last night? Papa's mind is...erm...a little foggy at the moment. Perhaps we can make it short tonight?"

Scarlet glares at him and crosses her arms over her chest.

"I'm just kidding, little sparrow, only kidding. A nice...a nice long story tonight." He turns away and huffs. "I owe you, after all."

"That's right." She murmurs.

If only the lads could see him now. Killian Jones, otherwise known as Captain Hook, the most fearsome and gruesome pirate on the seven seas, melting under the demands of a five year old. He rakes his hands through his hair, and glances at his princess. She looks up at him expectantly, her gaze just as commanding and patient as her mother's. He rolls his eyes and starts into the story.

She liked hearing about Neverland, despite how truly dark is was. It wasn't like the storybook Aurora had read to her. And he wasn't about to lie to her. As much as he wanted to protect her, he wasn't about to lie and sugarcoat the truth about Neverland. Not when it was as wonderful and cheery as everyone in this world made it out to be. She was particularly interested in the mermaids, as deadly as they were. And he had plenty of stories about the mermaids.

She leaned back against her pillow, the dainty rosebuds on her bedspread disappearing under her black curls. Now that she's all snuggled in bed with her Papa's warm voice, she's realizing just how late it is. She yawns, and Killian is reminded of how innocent and sweet his little sparrow truly is. She's no longer the little swaddled baby he had held so long ago. She's was growing up, and he couldn't stop her.

Perhaps Neverland was good for something.

Once he notices her eyelids beginning to droop, he cuts his story off short and tucks her quilts around her clumsily.

"But Papa..." She whimpers, lips pouting and sleepy blue eyes widening.

"It's time for bed now, lass." He brushes her curls back gently, and his thumb trails along her cheek. "I'll tell you more tomorrow. I promise."

"Are you going to leave again tomorrow?"

"No, love, no. I'm not going to leave you." He leans down and presses a kiss to her forehead.

"I know you have to do grown up things sometimes." She sighs. "I wish I was a grown up, so I could go with you."

He sighs, and stares at his little girl for a moment. He hadn't ever thought he'd be a father. And now he was, and a husband. His daughter loved and adored him more than anyone else in the world. She loved him so purely, despite everything that came with him. He brushed his fingers over her cheek again, and his lips quirked up into a smile. "No, little sparrow. No growing up allowed. You stay my little girl forever, do you hear me?"

Scarlet smiles sleepily and nods. "Oh fine."

"Promise me." He chuckles.

Her laugh is soft, and sleepy. "I promise, Papa, I promise." She curls her pinky around his hook, and he can't help but grin.

"That's my girl. Now sleep tight." He kisses her cheek and she giggles from the scratch of his scruff.

"I love you, Papa." Those sweet little words never failed to make his heart squeeze tightly in his chest. He smiles softly at his little girl and nods.

"I love you too, my little sparrow."


End file.
